This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A human hand may include a median nerve that supplies muscle function and sensation to a thumb, an index finger, a middle finger (long finger) and half of a ring finger. Median neuropathy, known as carpal tunnel syndrome, leads to wasting of the thumb musculature (thenar eminence) and resultant weakness that may become permanent if left untreated. Furthermore, median neuropathy can cause numbness in the digits that may be permanent if untreated. A brace can be used to splint or support at least a portion of the hand, fingers and/or wrist as an alternative to or in addition to a surgical procedure to treat median neuropathy and/or other nerve, muscle and/or joint conditions.